An Utter Mess
by InkCoveredQuill
Summary: Couch cusions on the floor, broken bookcase, flying books, paper work and other desk debris pushed to the floor, lopsided desk, tossed clothing...I think that about sums it up.  smirks


Sitting in my office, looking over the paperwork before me. I had just arrived home from a trip when I was called into work, the doctor that should have been on duty had grown ill. So here I am, instead of being home, and spending time with my wife after a week away I am now having to work. I was not even able to see her. Only able to sent a text message to inform her that instead of heading to the house I was in fact heading to the hospital.

I catch the slight buzzing sound from the drawer in which I keep my cell phone. Opening it I pull it out and turn on the screen, seeing a familiar name across my screen I open the message and read it. My brow furrows at the words in the text... "Knock...knock." I place my phone back in the drawer, and on a hunch stand and make my way to the door. Fingers curling around the door, twisting slowly and tugging it open, a familiar figure comes into view before the person before me thrusts themselves into my arms.

My arms tighten around the woman's body. Pulling it into mine, smiling widely as her lips meet mine in a passionate "I missed you" kiss. I return it while taking a few steps back into the office and reaching out to close the door. Her arms snaking around my neck, as her lips move heatedly against mine. The kiss one of desire, the fierceness of it telling me that I was missed just as much as I missed her.

Her intentions become clear when I feel one arm slipping from around my neck, and catch the clicking sound of the lock mechanism turning into place on my office door. Moving across the room to the couch. My legs hitting the back of it and falling over it to land on my back sprawled out on the piece of furniture. Pulling her down with me, my lips never leaving hers as her hand comes down between us, popping open the buttons of my shirt. Her lips leave mine and begin to press against my neck, then to each inch of skin she reveals. My head tilts back, eyes closed, low groans emitting from my lips, a one spot I feel her teeth graze my skin.

Sucking in a breath at the feeling, her fingers tugging up on my shirt, pulling it from my pants, opening it around my waist and kissing along the waist band of my pants. Another sharp intake of breath as I feel her teeth pressing into my hip, then releases a low growl as I feel the pressure of her teeth as she bites into my flesh, feeling the sharp sting of it then groans as it is quickly over come by the complete pleasure of her action.

The loss of her teeth, replaced by the feeling of her lips pressing a soft kiss to the mark left in my side. Her lips running up my chest once more, my shirt open laying out on the sides of me, giving her full access to my skin. My hands slide down up her back, one hand in her hair the other toying with the zipper on the back of her dress. I hear a slide thud, followed by another as her shoes are kicked off. Her fingers slip around the fabric of my shirt, pulling on it as she pulls us both up from the couch. My fingers finally working the zipper down her back as I step out of my own shoes.

My hands then slipping inside the back of her dress, caressing the skin there as I feel her grip tightening on my shirt, which hangs open over my upper body. I feel her tugging on it, then pushing me back. My back connects roughly to the book shelf. Feeling one of the shelves cracking with the impact. Slipping my hands down, feeling her back arching, pushing her chest into me. I feel the fabric of her clothing against my bare chest as she pushes the shirt off my shoulders. It is now trapped between my back and the book case.

Her fingers running over my skin, feeling the tips of her nails scraping over the spot on my hip, hissing slightly at the feel as I trap her bottom lip in my teeth, tugging on it. She pulls back, I slowly allow her lip to slide from the grasp of my teeth, then watch as she allows her tongue to slip out, running over the bite softly, and she looks at me for really the first time since she got here. The passion blazing in her eyes enough to arouse me if I wasn't already.

Her hand comes up, pressing to the side of my face, the fierce actions from before hand paused by the loving and tender touch. My eyes close as I lean into her touch, her voice almost a whisper, "God, I've missed you."

My smile grows wide as my eyes open slowly, seeing the burning passion still present in her eyes betraying the softness of her touch. "I can tell," a low chuckle escapes my lips as I take her face in one hand, pressing my lips to hers, muttering against them as my other hand runs downwards, "I've missed you too, Love." My palm pressing into her backside, her thin panties the only thing between my hand and her skin as my fingers curl around the curve of her behind, clenching my hand and pulling her hips firmly into mine. Knowing with that action she can feel just how much she was missed.

I hear her soft whimper, and feel the leg slipping around the back of my leg. Her foot running up the length of my calf as she presses her body into mine fully, her hand winds into my hair, pulling my head down as she captures my bottom lip in her teeth pulling on it. The roughness returning quickly as she releases it and slides her leg up mine, feeling the hem of her dress riding up her thigh against my leg. She then grabs the bit of my shirt hanging on my arms pulling my back from the book shelf then planting her hands on my chest and pushing me back roughly.

I hear, as well as feel the shelves cracking and breaking the books falling from the now destroyed case. Her gaze one of fire as a slight smirk appears on her lips. One few ever have the pleasure of seeing. My fingers tighten on her backside as I pull my back from the shelf and back her to the desk slowly. My gaze never leaving hers as I pull my hand from inside her dress and peel it from her upper body tugging it downwards. The dress grows loose and falls to the floor in a pile around her feet. I then feel her hands at my waistline, I hear the metal of my belt buckle as she undoes it and pulls the button from its clasp. Reaching back behind her I push the paperwork and utensils from my desk and to the floor. Working her body up onto the desk, as I climb up to hover over her. My lips moving across her jaw, biting her earlobe and pulling on it.

Hearing the moan the action pulls from her, I release her ear whispering lowly, "as much as I love to hear you, mio amore, perhaps it is best if we keep quiet." I know my words are meaning less. Just from the mess we have already made of my office. Knowing there is no chance that someone hasn't heard already. My lips move down her neck as my arms slip around her back, unclasping her bra and pulling it from between us. Feeling her arms lift as I remove it from them then they drop into my hair, her nails digging into my scalp as I pull up on her back, feeling her hardening nipples pressing into my bare chest. My lips moving down her neck and to her collar bone. Dragging my tongue along the line of the bone. Arching my back I move my lips over her breast. Taking her nipple in my mouth, sucking lightly on it, hearing the moans the teasing of my mouth brings.

Releases that side only to take the other in my mouth and repeating the same steps. Running my tongue over the pert nipple before kissing down the side of her breast, baring my teeth and biting lightly on the soft flesh there. My hand slipping down her stomach and in between her legs rubbing slowly feeling her arousal through the fabric still covering her. Pushing my palm into her clit rubbing it through the covering. I pull her body up into mine as my lips move back up towards hers. Feeling her body scooting back on the desk as she lifts up and grabs a hold of the sides of my open pants.

Moving my hips to help her pull them off. Kicking them to the floor, and turning her body longways on the desk before pushing her back to lay back. My hands coming up and grabbing the sides of the last piece of fabric pulling down. I feel her hips wiggling eagerly to get out of them.

My body leaning over hers feeling her legs slip up around my waist as I pull my knees up under me, positioning my hardened tip at her entrance. Almost sitting back on my heels as I lift her hips feeling her backside moving up my thighs. Shifting slightly and pulling myself up a bit more before thrusting into her. The sound of passion from her lips as I feel her cut off by a sharp bite to her lip. I watch her holding her lip to keep herself quiet as I begin to thrust into her repeatedly. My hand holding to her hip as my other hand runs over her body which is laying out on display for my eyes to take in as well as my hand, slipping my hand behind her neck I lift slightly, pulling her up to a seated position on me, thrusting up into her as I do. Taking her mouth with my own, taking over the job of keeping her quiet while using the same action to quiet myself.

My thrusts grow more rapid, and the sounds harder to hold in. My tongue slipping in into her mouth, exploring it eagerly. A low groan slips into her mouth as her lips close around my tongue sucking lightly on it. Gasping in pleasure as I feel her teeth press into my tongue and scrape down the length of it. Shifting quickly I push her body back to the desk with my own, my thrusting growing harder and faster. More needful. I hear the creaking of the desk as I move into her.

She moans out lowly, speaking hoarsely, "Mmm, Carlisle..." I hit the right spot causing her to speak a bit louder, "harder!" Taking her mouth with mine again, occupying it as I begin to hit her most sensitive spot with an inhuman strength. Her cries sounding muffled from my mouth, growling into her mouth as her pleasure heightens mine. Hearing the cracking as one of the legs gives out on the desk, dropping the corner to our right, our bodies sliding that way as I push into her one last time and we both are overtaken by a fierce wave of pleasure at the same time as we roll of the desk from the odd angle and my back hits the floor, arms tightening around her.

Landing on top of me our bodies still connected she begins to swivel her hips over me, leaning up and planting her hands on my chest, riding my body slowly, feeling the waves pulsing through my body as I slide my hands down to hold her hips as they slow. She picks up her hips, and pulls herself from me before laying her body on mine. I slip an arm behind my head to rest on it while the other winds around her waist. Pressing my lips to hers, my kiss now soft. I lean back looking up at my wife with a slight grin, "if I didn't believe you before I would have definitely believed you now. You missed me almost as much as I missed you."

She looks down at me with a sly grin, "Almost?"

I nod firmly, "Almost."

She shakes her head slowly, "I believe you are wrong there Doctor Cullen." She slips her body from mine and stands up.

I slowly work myself to a seated position, running my hands through my messed hair as I look around the office, which has been utterly destroyed with a deep chuckle as I make my way to my feet, "How about a tie then, Mrs. Cullen?"

A small laugh emits from her now swollen lips as she nods, "a tie works for me." She turns looking around. "Now what did you do with my clothes?" she shoots me a sultry wink before sauntering away teasingly to find them. My head tilts as I watch the way her hips sway. She looks back over her shoulder, catching my gaze before bending down to pick up her panties from the debris. I move in a flash of color, behind her, my hand grazing the back of her thigh stopping just before her behind. Feeling her body freezing at the touch.

I then swat her backside playfully muttering under my breath, "Tease," before moving to the pile of my pants, pulling my boxers from them and slipping them on as I watch her jump from her bent position, and turn with a slight smirk as I pull my pants on, she walks over to me, a hand comes up pushing slightly on my chest. I reach back grabbing a hold of the desk as my body moves into it. Her other hand slips the panties in her hand in my pocket with a wink. Then moves to do my belt. My eyes roam openly over her completely bare body before she moves away to grab her bra.

Slipping it on effortlessly, then pulling on her dress. My eyes never leave her as she moves back to me and turns quickly the top curve of her behind shown through the open zipper as she asks for my assistance. Swallowing roughly from the second wave of arousal that floods my body and pulls up the zipper to her dress. She bends down and picks up my shirt. Handing it to me and leans up pressing a searing kiss to my lips before whispering against them. "See you at home."

I stand there, holding my shirt as I watch her move to the door and exit. I slip my arms in my shirt, buttoning it up quickly before tucking it in around my waist. I walk to the door and slip my white coat on, exiting as my wife just did and turning down the hall and stepping into my secretary's office.

"There's a...rather large mess in my office. See if you can get someone to take care of that. Get me the the bill for all replacements needed." I run my fingers through my hair trying to order it as the woman looks slightly confused and nods.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen," She nods and picks up the phone to do my bidding. I leave her office to begin my rounds.


End file.
